1. Field
Example embodiments relate to driving circuits, power devices and electric devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power devices transform input power received from an external source into output power having a voltage or current with a level desired by a user. Power devices then supply the output power to other devices. Power devices are used in home appliances such as portable terminals, laptop computers, and the like. Power devices are also used for driving motors, which are mounted on and utilized in environmentally friendly (or “green”) vehicles such as electric cars, hybrid cars, fuel-cell cars, and the like.